Feeling the sea's surface
by pedals-in-the-wind
Summary: This is a tale in which a hero is split between his love and the person he's bound to kill. Who is this hero? He is Percy Jackson. When the Gods discover the flock they immediatly think they helped Kronos and must be destroyed. But, will Percy have the heart to let them live? Will Annabeth go with his decision? Or will his world burn? (Revised version from the first)
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR MAXIMUM RIDE**

**IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE WRITING A FAN FICTION**

Hermes ran, thrashing through satyr's and nymph's. He had to report the news to Zeus, BIG news. Hermes winged sandals could no longer fly, for once he had been busy all day, reporting to the gods. He smiled. Once in his life he has felt truly important. The god's pace began to speed up through the city, as he passed buildings and houses. He ran through alley's, past the market's, and up the hill. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath when a storm cloud began to shadow over him. _Uh oh not again_ Hermes thought as the booming voice of lord Zeus filled his ears with dread.

"YOU ARE THE MESSENGER OF THE GODS"

"IF YOU DO NOT FULFILL YOUR DUTIES THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES."

Hermes started to stare at the ground and put his palm to his forehead. This had been the second time today this happened. He scrunched up his eyebrows, to try to stop his migraine. He felt liquid drip onto his palm and took it off. The golden blood of immortality was all over his hand and dripping down his face. He took deep breaths to try and calm down. And with his luck it made him bleed even more.

The storm cloud was looming over his head, thundering louder, making his head blood was now dripping down his face and onto the grass. He tried to stay calm but it didn't work. He was running out of time. He slowly waved his hand over his forehead and the bleeding half stopped. He took a deep breate and started to run down the hill over to the valley.

The sun was up in the sky as if beating down on his shoulders. Hermes had been almost everywhere in Olympus territory but this place was foggy to him. There were dirt roads with faded chariot wheel prints imprinted in. Next to the road was literally nothing. Just a dessert. He tried to kick his sandals to try to wake them up, but no luck. He was the god of messages, thieves, and travel, but he had to prove to Athena that he can actually do things without his powers. So far this was hard.

After walking for 2 miles a rundown town showed up. People on the side of the gravel streets stared at him while they were in rocking chairs. Their eyes filled with sadness and fear, as if this was his fault. He looked around. There were dead ends almost everywhere. The buildings around were faded, and in so bad condition there were holes in them all. He stared at all the buildings and he was disgusted. Termites were flying all around, eating, chewing, swallowing all the wood in each house. They attempted to swarmed around him, but the god immedietly swatted them away. He could literally smell garbage everywhere he went. This place was so disgusting. The people lined up next to the roads had faded brown cloth all over them, as if they attempted to make togas, and ended up with over-sized dresses. Hermes began to run, faster than he ever did before just to get out of were ever he was.

It took until sunset to get out of that hellhole. Hermes found a forest and sat down for a minute. The sun had gone down, like it was trying to get away from his eyesight. He stood up and began walking. Every noise the trees made that surrounded him, he would reach for his Caduceus. The storm cloud was no longer there but a voice was thundering through his head saying "που έρχεται'' and "μείνετε στην δεξιά'' Hermes couldn't focus long enough to figure out what it meant. Zeus' voice quietly came back into his head and faded into the back round as the thundering voice repeating the same thing over again. He put his two fingers on his temple and tried to let it calmly go away. After 5 minutes he quickly just started to move along. As he started to loose hope, he caught a glimpse of street lamps. He had found Mount Olympus.

Hermes was never so happy before in his life. He started to run, faster than ever. He ran through the streets, trying to find the shortest way to the temple of the gods. Building flashed by him, and as soon as he knew it marble steps were in front of him and he ran up them. Hermes sauntered into the room where all 11 gods were. They all were staring at him, as if he was some kind of freak. Hermes turned to Zeus and kneeled. The God of Thunder spoke first. "Hermes, I am very disappointed in you" He said with every last bit of dread in his voice. Hermes tried to hold back every emotion he had, and he started to say "I-I'm sorry my Lord" his voice broke at the last word. "What did you want to report to me?" Zeus asked impatiently "Oh yeah, sorry" Hermes said still kneeling. He heard snickering from Athena and Ares. That's when he realized everyone treated him like a joke, no one appreciated him at all. "Hermes what do you have to report?!" Zeus said harshly. "My lord I have more information about the mutants." Hermes stated "I know where they live, I know who they are, and I well know these creatures need to be terminated." He said the last sentence with a straight face, Expecting everyone to laugh, instead a bunch of horrified faces were passed around. Zeus began to speak after he got over the shock "And why do they need to be terminated?"

"Because my Lord, they are freaks of nature and more importantly-"

"They can fly" Poseidon cut off.

"Exactly" Hermes agreed. Zeus stared at him in disbelief. They all knew he hated things in the sky, and now mutants, the freaks of nature, the ones that helped Kronos were in it, flying around, thinking they weren't going to be caught. Hermes almost laughed when ever he thought of that. Hermes them snapped back into focus and stood up, and listened to Zues speak his last sentence,"I have agrreed, that these _mutants _are to be terminated immedietly. But the question is who must kill them?"

"My son, Percy Jackson" Poseidon immediately said. And all the gods looked at him as if he was a misfit.

**OK what do you guys think? Feed back would be very much appreciated! This is my first post so I hope you guys liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Sorry oh my god, I mean I kinda sorta totally forgot about this, for like 3 FREAKING MONTHS**

**but that's ok right?**

**Nope? Alright.**

**So anywho hope you enjoy this, it's a bit boring, but I want to hear what you guys think about it**

**and it sucks so I hope you know that**

**Me: Hey Myself, could you please say it?**

**Myself: No tell I to do it**

**I: I'm not doing anything, speaking Me doesn't even have friends**

**Me: *cries in the corner* **

**Myself: Fine I'll say it, We do not own Percy Jackson series nor the Maximum Ride series..**

**Max's POV**

Course. With my luck this always happens. I stared at Fangs lifeless body, my tears stained in his jacket, and me all alone in the desert. Why? Why does this always happen? I fell to the ground once again and curled in a ball. This can't be happening. It just _can't_be. I shook Fang's arm again, his muscular, bloody arm. My hands, the ones that he had held just yesterday, were curled around his own. The boy standing straight in front of me pointed his 4 foot glowing sword directly at my throat, and words sneaked out from his lips,

"Surrender or I _will _kill you,"

Anger flowed through my veins, and I stood up. I arched my fingers into a fist, ready to punch him until he stabbed me uncanningly in the stomach.

I bolted up from my bed, with my heart pounding, head throbbing, and sweat dripping from every possible place on my body. I cradled my skull into my delicate palms, attempting to calm my nerves down.

_It's only a dream Max, _I thought, _He's not really dead,__  
_With a deep breath, I rose from my bed, and made my way into the kitchen. I've been having that dream for weeks, and I was getting more and more annoyed with it. I mean, I've had some messed up dreams before but I mean really, this was the most realistic, like it was going to happen. I shook the thought out of my head and skipped down the old wooden stairs of my Mom's house. The little table in the kitchen was decorated with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Gazzy sat at one end, looking miserable and tired. Nudge sat on the side on the rectangular table, while Iggy sat next to her. Dark circles outlined their eyes as they looked back at me. Fang sat at the opposite end from Gazzy - looking the same as the little 8-year old - miserable. Angel was walking into the room, with a look on her face telling me she didn't have a peachy night either.

"Whoa Max," Nudge spoke looking worried at me "What _happened?_" I gave her a confused look and responded,

"Well thanks, you look great too,"

"No I mean," she continued until she looked down at my hands. Horror struck her face as she screamed under her breathes.

Her little supermodel figure got up from the chair and walked over to me. Her African American skinned hands reached over to mine and grabbed it. She raised it up for my own eyes to see. And let me tell you I wish she didn't. A horrible, _horrible, _feeling sprouted in my body, as my eyes finally adjusted to my own little palms. Among those hands, stitched onto my body was blood smeared all over it. I glanced at Fang, who looked at me with pain in his eyes. Before I could even get to him, he fell off his chair, and a pool of blood engulfed his figure, starting from the sword swipe cut across his arm.

**Fang's POV**

****I collapsed onto the desert floor, gasping for air. The stupid boy, the one right in front of me, had stabbed his stupid sword into my stupid arm. (Sorry for my lack of vocabulary I'm a freaking winged child for God's sake!) I'd attempted to throw sand into his face until he shot his sword at my chest. Direct hit. I could feel all my nerves, all my memories, being flooded out of me like a jet stream. Max's beautiful face gleaming at me, her cute little smile, and that entire thing just sputtered out of me, and I blacked out.

I woke up, being paler than normal, and took deep breathes of air.

_Fang, calm down it was just a dream_

With myself saying that, I immediately reached my arm out to the brown dresser next to my bed. I tangled his fingers around the knob of one of the drawer attached to the piece of furniture. I swiftly pulled it open, revealing an early picture of Max swinging on a swing, having a great time. A smile stretched upon my face, as I reassured myself she was fine, and that everything was okay.

With that little boost of self confidence I stammered off my bed and picked up a 'clean' shirt from off the ground

_This will do for the morning_

After dressing myself, I quietly walked to the kitchen, where Dr. M was cooking breakfast. She turned her head to see the time, and spotted me.

"Oh," she said in shock "You're up early,"

"Yup," I replied "Early bird gets the worm right?" (Get it I have wings? Birds have wings? Nope? Alright) the look on my face probably gave it away I was scared of going back to sleep, but she ignored it.

"Well I suppose you're right," she said with a chuckle, "I'm busy making breakfast before I head to work, so you can sit right at the table, with Gazzy,"

Did she just say Gazzy? Doesn't he love sleep?

Recovering over my shock, I walked over to the table to see Gazzy at the end of the rectangular slab of wood, so respectively I sat at the other end.

"So Gaz-" I began

"I don't want to talk to you right now," He interrupted

With no further questions in my mind, I kept my mouth shut. In 10 minutes Dr. M had decorated the table with our usual breakfast, bacon eggs, and pancakes. Her milk brown hair was cocked to one side of her head as she headed through the door. I snatched a plate from the pile and collected an assortment of various foods. After I had licked my plate clean - 7 times - Nudge and Iggy walked into the room while bumping into 5 walls. As they sat down I noticed some really dark circles outlining their own eyes. With a little spark of curiosity marked into my mind I glanced at Gazzy just one more time.

He looked like he wanted to commit suicide.

His eyes were puffy, scars lined his arms, and misery above all things was exposed on his face. I turned my head again to face Iggy

"So Ig-" I began yet again to another person

"SHUT UP FANG I HATE YOU!" He screeched at me in a tone I had never heard him use before. He looked at me with pain sunken in his eyes, and a look on his face that made him look as if he were about to cry. I couldn't even bear seeing Iggy this way. It was just too _painful_. He was my family, and he was hurt beyond my care. I stared at the ground for countless minutes until Max and Angel walked into the room. Everyone turned their heads to face her, even I. She took a step back to absorb everyone. I took a look at her and almost passed out. Blood was drizzling down her cheek as gray hair sparked from her hair-line. But the most horrific thing was her hands. It wasn't just that they had blood on them, it wasn't her blood. As I processed what I was seeing a sharp pain struck my shoulder. I heard Nudge run to Max, but I couldn't make out what they were discussing. The sleeve on my shirt began to feel heavy as my own blood covered it. Nasty wounds -from my dream- had grown on my arm. Before I could even scream I fell off my chair and slammed into the floor. Images of Max, her little face, her gorgeous smile flashed into my head as everyone rushed toward me. My family, everyone I'd known and loved slid through my last moments of life. I took a long deep breathe and let the world take control of my destiny.

As soon as I allowed it to happen, my eyes slowly rolled back into my eye-lids.

**so...**

**I tried to warn you didn't I?**

**The correct answer is yes if you were wondering.**

**So yeah, please review so i can feel better about me not haveing friends (jk)**

**and if you were wondering next chapter is a Percy Chapter for you Percabether's out there (me)**

**and if you want to hear a spoiler... figure out what this says...**

**gnaf sevil **

**and just one more thing...**

**this whole chapter will make sense... when i update it...**

_**neeeexxxxttt weeeeeeekkkk**_

_**ps. **_**I will name a character after the person who points out the adj that is not a real word (does not include bold print and please state your name after your answer)**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Life may be hard you know?

You never know when it's about going to go straight to hell. And believe me I know how that's like.

Wait. Let me stop myself for a little bit.  
I'm getting ahead of where I want to start. So let me just explain everything first. I'm Percy Jackson. I wish I could tell you more about who I am, but frankly- I'm running out of time. I'll only have a few days to live, I'm not sure, but I know they'll get me soon enough. Annabeth left me, all my friends are gone, and now a couple of mutants are the only people who are keeping me sane.

I should stop saying things for right now. It might be a lot to take in. But, I must tell you this before i go:

Don't disobey the Gods.

**:| alright. I just wanted to post something short so you all know I'm not dead. I havent been updating recently I've been overly busy with softball and vacation that i didnt have time. so here you are. This isn't my best work.. but it's enough for now. It's like really late and I can't write a whole chapter but I'll try later. I'll be starting school back up in a couple weeks, so yeah. Stay strange, my friends.**

**~Pedals-in-the-wind **


End file.
